Teardrops On Kyle's Guitar
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Re-upoaded Kyle loves Stan, but Stan dates Wendy. A week in Kyle's perspective. Reviews cookies, flames punches. K-plus for ending.


**AN:: I found it and decided to edit and re-post it, sorry it took so long. Thanks for all your reviews on the first one, and for putting up with the format, I have no idea why it did that.**

**AN:: sorry if it sucks monkey balls (lol) but I listened to teardrops on my guitar and thought omg duh! Stan dates Wendy, Kyle loves Stan. It's wierd, my OTP is Tweek/Craig yet i can only write Stan/Kyle stories :(, maybe I'll try T/C soon depends on my reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own south park, or teardrops on my guitar. And I changed the lyrics one bit for good reasons!**

_Stan looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I'm in the hallway with Stan, he's going on and on about some girl. He stops and looks at me, I fake a smile and he goes on.

_What I want, what I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Stan doesn't know (or I hope he doesn't) but I love him and I think we should be together forever. As **more **than super best friends.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, _

_the girl he talks about_

As he talks I think 'The girl is probably beautiful, she better be, only a beautiful girl deserves him.

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

I feel as though she has all I want and all I am forced to live without each day, sure I have Stan. But not his **love.**

_Stan talks to me_

_I laugh cuz he is so funny._

Here we are again, in the hallway but today Stan dropped the topic of Wendy Testicles (for all I know she is!)or whoever and is making jokes, inside jokes that only we get.

_I can't even see anyone _

_When he's with me_

A bunch of people walk by while we laugh but I don't see them. To me Stan is the only person in the world important enough to notice.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

This time were in his room, I notice a picture of a girl with black long hair, a purple coat and a pink hat smiling. Stan says that's Wendy, "Dude I think I'm in love I finally found the right one!" I sigh and change the subject.

_Wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

As he talks I think, what if he knows, that I love him and that ever night, I lie awake thinking of him, his beautiful blue eyes and red puffball hat he never abandoned.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

I lie on my bed playing my guitar, my favorite song by Taylor Swift, Teardrops on my guitar. Suddenly I shed a tear that lands straight onto the instrument because that song sums up my life right now.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

I walk out side and I see a star shoot by and I carefully wish that Stan would realize we belong together.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_I don't know why I do._

The next day I'm driving to Stan's house and that song comes on, Taylor starts to sing and I sing along only I accidentally said Stan instead of Drew. Whoops

_Stan walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I cant breathe_

I knock on his door, he answers and I come in. he walks by me and up the stairs to his room. For a second I couldn't breathe then nervously go up hoping he hadn't noticed that.

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

After video gaming for an hour he says I have to go and he gets up. He's flawless in every way, why cant I be?!

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cuz_

On my way home I say out loud "That Wendy bitch better hold on tight and love him damn much cuz that's what he deserves! She should look in his eyes and know she's lucky!!!"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

I start to cry again, then that damn star shoots by again and instead I wished that Stan would be happy. Cuz that's what I really want.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_I don't know why I do._

Then my song comes on and I blare it and sing even higher than the radio.

_So as I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

I got home and I my house, since I was driving all around, my parents were already asleep. I turn off the light and look in my pocket and pull out a picture of me and him laughing he has his arm around me and I look, in love (well I was) and you could see a brown blur in the corner that was Kenny's glove, he didn't know what to do but the picture was perfect!

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep at night_

I needed some sleep bad, so time to put it down and sleep a dreamless night. I hope

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_I don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

The last parts of her song echoes through my head causing a very dreamful sleep. Yippee.

_Stan looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he wont see_

Here we are at school again, the week starts all over and will be the same always. Unless I do something!

**~.~.~.~.~**

**EPILOGUE::**

**I take a deep breath and walk towards him. He smiles and greets me with the same "hey dude". I look around and YES! Wendy is talking to Babe and she will see. I grab Stan's chin and make him look me in the eye. He is speechless. I hear Kenny behind me whispering so only I hear it **_**"Do it Kyle, get it over with" **_**I pull Stan in closer til his lips softly meet mine. I hesitated for a moment then felt Stan force himself forward into a kiss, I can actually hear Wendy gasp in horror, Kenny shout "WOOHOO!" and many students either applaud or ewwww and turn away. I pull Stan closer against me and push him against his locker. When we pull apart I see Wendy running towards us. I quickly jump in front of Stan in protection and throw my arms out. So instead Wendy kicks me in the nuts and I cringed but didn't fall. so she pushes me away, but not strongly enough. Bebe sensing trouble came behind me and pinched my ass. I turn to see her laughing as Wendy screams at Stan. I go over, grab Stan's hand, and pull him out and away from Wendy as she stands in shock. I think I last heard her mutter "No body fucks with Wendy Testaburger!"**

**AN:: reviews would be kind. And I think I'll make a sequel if you want to know what Wendy does for revenge. *cue dramatic music***


End file.
